Multiparameter lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures, which illustratively have two or more individually remotely adjustable parameters such as focus, color, image, position, or other light characteristics. Multiparameter lighting fixtures are widely used in the lighting industry because they facilitate significant reductions in overall lighting system size and permit dynamic changes to the final lighting effect. Applications and events in which multiparameter lighting fixtures are used to great advantage include showrooms, television lighting, stage lighting, architectural lighting, live concerts, and theme parks. Illustrative multi-parameter lighting fixtures are described in the product brochure showing the High End Systems product line for the year 2000 and are available from High End Systems, Inc. of Austin, Tex.
Multiparameter lighting fixtures are commonly constructed with a lamp housing that may pan and tilt in relation to a base housing so that light projected from the lamp housing can be remotely positioned to project on the stage surface. Commonly a plurality of multiparameter lights are controlled by an operator from a central controller. The central controller is connected to communicate with the plurality of multiparameter lights via a communication system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,187 titled “Computer controlled lighting system having automatically variable position, color, intensity and beam divergence” to Bornhorst and incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a plurality of multiparameter lights and a central controller.
The lamp housing of the multiparameter light contains the optical components and the lamp. The lamp housing is rotatably mounted to a yoke that provides for a tilting action of the lamp housing in relation to the yoke. The lamp housing is tilted in relation to the yoke by a motor actuator system that provides remote control of the tilting action by the central controller. The yoke is rotatably connected to the base housing that provides for a panning action of the yoke in relation to the base housing. The yoke is panned in relation to the base housing by a motor actuator system that provides remote control of the panning action by the central controller.
Multiparameter lights may be constructed with various light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,893 to Belliveau, incorporated by reference herein, discloses various multiparameter lighting devices that have been constructed using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,893 to Belliveau discloses a multiparameter light constructed of a plurality of LEDs that can individually vary the intensity of the light sources of the same wavelength or color in relation to each other. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/516,822, to Belliveau, filed on Sep. 27, 2006, incorporated by reference herein, discloses that a plurality of LEDS may be constructed of a plurality of red, green and blue LEDs. In that application, a red, green and blue LED of the plurality of LEDs may be constructed as to emit their combined light from a single output aperture that produces an homogenous color blend to the eye.